Just Jump
by lovedizzy
Summary: Sometimes getting into a pool is like love. There's only one thing you can do... just jump.  AAML Pokeshipping, what else?


**Just Jump**

So I was sitting on the side of the rode in a car because one of the trailers from our barn had blown a tire and there was my laptop, sitting on my lap. I mean, I love to read fanfictions and I've written one before, so I thought, what the heck? Why not write one right now? So I basically wrote this in an hour because that's how long it took to change the tire that had wrapped around the other wheel. But my dad is beast so he was able to get it un-done.

Summary:

Sometimes getting into a pool is like love. There's only one thing you can do. Just jump. AAML Pokeshipping, what else?

Characters:

Misty: 17

Ash:16

"Are you sure about this?" He said timidly, as he looked down into the clear water below him.

"Ash stop being such a baby and just jump in already! I'm getting old waiting for you." Misty yelled back aggravated.

Misty…

She was my first traveling companion, and my only companion that yelled at me so often. She was a redhead with a temper that could intimidate the devil himself. But even with all the yelling and her raging temper, I still loved her.

Yes I did just say love her. I know everyone thinks I'm denser than most oak trees and stupider than Misty's psyduck but yes, me, Ash Ketchum had finally grown up. I mean I'm sixteen now, practically an adult. My mother doesn't even have to remind me to change my underwear every day.

_I had just finished the Sinnoh League in 4__th__ place and I thought it would be necessary to go home to Kanto and rest my team for awhile. After staying with my mom for a few days (at her insistence), I decided that seeing Misty sounded like a good idea._

_Thanks to an old friend, Charizard, I made it to the Cerulean city gym faster than expected. After landing and sneaking up to Misty's room through the window( don't ask), I pounced on her bed , landing on top of her awkwardly, making her scream so loud that it woke up her sisters who of course came running in._

_Daisy had a curling iron, while Violet and Lily supported much meaner weapons of choice, wooden bats. The second they saw the position we were in and that it was just me, they burst out into laughter._

"_So Misty, when did you and Ash start going out?" Lily said wiggling her eyebrows and giggling._

"_WE AREN'T GOING OUT!" We screamed simultaneously. Misty turned her head around and stared at me, giving me a look I knew very well. It was the look she always gave me when she was planning on beating me up at a more appropriate time._

"_Then why is he sitting on you," Daisy smirked before finishing" on your bed?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW WHY HE IS, OKAY? I JUST WOKE UP TO FIND THIS FAT LUG SITTING ON ME AND THE THREE OF YOU ATTEMPTING TO KILL HIM WITH A CURLING IRON AND TWO WOODEN BATS!" Misty screamed, her face beat red, and her breaths coming in and out shallowly. _

_Then I did something stupid and idiotic. But I'm glad I did it. Suddenly I grabbed Misty by her shoulder and wrapped her in a tight hug._

"_ASH KETCHUM LET ME GO RIGHT NOW BEFORE I TAKE AWAY YOUR ABLITIY TO HAVE OFFSPRING!" Misty bellowed. _

_She squirmed and she fidgeted as she tried to break free, but the more she moved around the tighter my hold on her got._

"_Calm down and I'll let you go Misty." I whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down without having to get into a brawl with her._

_I felt her shiver in my arms before she spoke._

"_Fine." She stopped moving for a second and then oddly, she leaned into the hug, not just accepting it but returning it as well. _

_I heard her sisters giggle as they walked out of the room, letting us know they had seen the whole ordeal. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, we both let go. Misty looked me in the eyes, and smiled awkwardly._

"_Thank you for that." She said quietly._

"_Anytime Mist." I said back._

_It was silent for a few seconds before she cleared her throat and spoke._

"_So why are you here?" she asked._

"_I finished the Sinnoh league and decided that coming home for awhile would be a good idea. And after seeing my mom, the person I thought to see first was you." I said, smiling at the end._

"_Really?" She said quickly._

"_Really Mist."_

_Slowly she leaned forward, putting my head in her hands. I leaned forward too, realizing what she was doing. I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment when our lips would meet. But it never came. Instead I felt someone bash an object that felt like a mallet over my head._

"_OWWWWWWW!" I screamed._

"_THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WAKING ME UP ASH KETCHUM!" Misty belted at me._

_I cowered back from her, afraid that she might hit me again. She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me up to her harshly. Oh dear god, save me from this demon! I screamed in my head .But the anger on her face faded away, vanished right before me._

"_And this is for coming to see me after so long." She said right before she closed the already small gap between us. I gasped when our lips met, feeling an immediate pull to be closer to her. We gasped as we pushed closer, our simple little kiss turning into frantic ones. _

_I don't know how long it lasted but eventually we broke apart, out of breathe._

"_I've really missed you Misty." I said when I finally caught my breathe._

"_I missed you too Ash." She replied smiling as I wrapped her into a hug._

"Ash Ketchum get down here right now or I'll disown you as my boyfriend!" Misty hollered up to me, causing me to chuckle.

I knew the water was going to be cold and I knew that it was going to hurt hitting the water from this high. But I didn't care. Sometimes getting into a pool is like love. There's only one thing you can do.

Just jump.


End file.
